Bad boy  good girl  Perfect Chemistry
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: saturday night. you and me. driving lessons and hot sex. theres still more to be told can a bad boy and a good girl survive? families will clash love will be tested do Alex and brittany truly have the perfect chemistry? or are they a wrong equation?
1. Chapter 1

**Alex**

"I got one word for you cariño" her eyes look at me, "what is that querido?" she replies, i take in a deep breath, "le Bretaña ellis me hacen el honor de

ser mi esposa?" her face was completly blank, i decided that i needed to show her what i ment, i got down on one knee and repeated the question, she

smiled and left, okay what the hell did she think i said? she came back a second later and handed me a paper towel, i flipped, not a toallas de papel miel,

"not a paper towl!" she backed up a bit, i pulled a ring out of my pocket, there went my life savings. "monada, me hacen el honor de ser mi esposa" her

eyes lit up,"Alex are you proposing to me?" my temper cooled, "si" like i have been trying to do for the last few minutes here in our kitchen as we unload

boxes! "que realmente tenemos que trabajar en mi español de su amor" i say quietly to my self, i slip the ring on her fingure, she smiles, "its

beautiful,Alejandro Fuentes sí voy a ser tu esposa para siempre y siempre por el mi español está muy bien" it finally hit me then she was just playing

with me she knew exactly what i said, i gave her and amused look, "you were playing with me, werent you querido?" she gave a little shrug, "you looked

nervous" i rolled my eyes, "yeah and that was the way to make me not nervous? making me feel like an idiot for speaking a romantic language of love?"

she gave me an evil smile, "mi corazón you dont need me to make you look like an idiot you do that perfecto on your own"

"THATS RIGHT!" i said, and within about three milliseconds of me saying it i realized what i had just said, she gave me an inocent smile and bolted

through moving boxes, "yeah thats right you better run chica"

**Brittany**

He asked me to be his wife in spanish, how romantic but Alex needed a bit of humor to lighten the situation he looked as if he was going to jump out of

his skin as he stood there so i went and got him a paper towel why i decided to grab that well it was the first thing on the counter, "que realmente

tenemos que trabajar en mi español de su amor" i hear him say, time to let him know. "its beautiful,Alejandro Fuentes

sí voy a ser tu esposa para siempre y siempre por el mi español está muy bien" he suddenly got a look on his face, i am so amused, "you looked

nervous"

"yeah and that was the way to make me not nervous? making me feel like an idiot for speaking a romantic language of love?" okay one more joke on

him, "mi corazón you dont need me to make you look like an idiot you do that perfecto on your own" he nodded, "THATS RIGHT" he shouted with a

determined look, i giggled and closed my eyes for a second, giving a inocent smile i ran like my life depended on across the kitchen and down the hall, i

heard behind me, "yeah thats right you better run chica" i knew i was toast, the hall came to an end, either have alex catch me or run into the bedroom,

bedroom, ran in there and shut the closet doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brittany**

I heard footsteps, my prayer was he wouldn't check the closet, through a slit in the door I saw him

walk around the room, then he came toward the closet, I am dead! The door slowly opened, he

gave me a amused smile, "you can run and hide but I will always find you" with that he grabbed

me out of closet, "don't hurt me" my eyes squeezed shut, he threw me over his shoulder, "chica,

I'd never hurt you but I can't promise I wont kiss you" he put me down on the kitchen counter, his

lips found mine, the kiss started to deepen, then the front door opened, I jumped off the counter,

"Ah Alejandro" he turned, "mama" she smiled at me, "Brittany" I nodded, "you guys moving stuff

today?" I nod, "yeah though we probably wont be moving in for a few months" his mother tisked,

"You guys should really be married before moving in with each other" I smiled, "we are going to

be, we just have to set a date" I showed her the ring on my finger" she smiled, "I cant wait to tell

my mother and father and Shelly!" Alex smiled, "Shell-bell already knew for weeks now, me and

her sat and I looked over catalogues, she liked one ring and I liked another, we played checkers

for it and she won, and I must say your sister has good taste" I smiled, Alex had included Shelly

in this like she was totally normal, it made my heart happy.

**Alex**

When I told Brittany that me and Shelly had sat for hours looking over rings that was no

understatement, at one point we both argued, finally we decided to settle this with a game of

checkers, Shelly won of course but then again I hate to admit it, Brittany did look great with the

tiny stone instead of little diamond chips. "Alejo?" I turned at my Spanish nickname, my mother

stood behind me, Brittany and I were going to drive back to Chicago tonight, I promised her I'd

have her back to her parents home, she moved back in with them after college to save money.

"Si mama?" she smiled "I want you to know that I am very proud that you a Brittany are getting

married, I really do like her, she has proven herself over these long years and I also want you to

know she worked very very hard to get this back for you" get what back, my mind reeled, "Alex"

Brittany's voice echoed down the halls she approached me, "hey" I said warmly to her, she took

my hand follow me was her unspoken message, "Alejandro" she had never called me that in a

long time and usually when she used my full name it wasn't good, I wonder who died, "I found

some one for you" she opened the front door and my mama's rental car was gone instead sitting

In the dirt road outside our small casa was Julio. My eyes got wide, "how did you...when did

you...ah" I was too stunned for words, she handed me the keys, "he's your mejo" she whispered

kissing my cheek, I strattled the motorcycle, my motorcycle, my Julio, I smiled a huge smile,

Brittany nodded, "get on mommacita" I called, she got on behind me, I turned half way and kissed

her long and sweet, "lets get you back home chica" I pulled the helmet on and let out the

accelerator, and we were off.

**Brittany**

With my Alex on the back of Julio engaged to be married to the most handsome mexicano I felt

nothing could get to me, that was until a week and a half later when I told my parents, "are you

crazy?" my mom said, "why?" my father shouted , "because I love him" I stated, "well I forbid it!"

my mother said shrilly, "we'll mom, dad, I am twenty four years old and I think I can make my own

decisions and I decided along time ago that I was going to marry Alex and become Mrs.

Alejandro Fuentes. That choice isn't new, it was just a matter of time before he asked and I

accepted" my mother crossed her arms, "well if that's the case then: you either return that

engagement ring to him or get out of my house, I forbid this" I nodded and walked upstairs

wonder what to chose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys this is just a little added scene in here, it is really really cute and I just had a really fun time writing this, so please enjoy this and please keep reviewing I love all the feed back I can get, gracious! **

**Brittany**

what to chose was a no brainer, I got out my suite case and started going through my closet and

my drawers, I didn't have much but what I did have I packed, I knew just where to go, what I

wasn't sure of was how I was going to get there, maybe I could walk, it would take about fifteen

minutes to get there, but then again I wasn't fond of walking through that neighborhood, hmmmm

as I packed I tried to figure out various ways to get from my house to the south side, and so far

my only option was walking. okay ill suck it up and walk besides I need to break these flats in. the

clock on my wall said midnight, the house was quiet, yes I am that much of a coward to sneak out

as my parents sleep, but hey I don't want to deal with the yelling and the screaming. Stepping out

the front door I realized I had long said good bye to my life of riches and jewels, the only jewel,

real jewel I owned now was the diamond engagement ring Alex had bought me, down the street I

went, walking and walking until I was about to enter the south side, without hesitation or fear I

crossed over. He could be either one of two places, in his apartment on thirty third or at his

cousins body shop fixing cars for money for his rent, I decided to check his apartment, walking

the streets I saw mexicanos smoking joints the tattoos said it all they were part of the LB, Latino

bloods a gang Alex used to be in, the LB in the middle of the five point star with two pitchforks

coming out on their forearms confirmed my suspicions, I continued walking, I passed the

neighbor hood that Alex used to live in I remember the first time he brought me home, his mom

had called me a whore in few words, I inwardly laughed at myself. with the dim street lamps

lighting my way I turned on twenty fifth and went all the way down past Enrique's body shop, the

shop had no lights on so he was obviously at home, past the coffee store and to the small

apartments at the end of the block, with a purse on my shoulder and a small suite case, I opened

the door of the apartment building through a hole in the glass of the door, someone probably

made, going up the wooden stairs I went across the hall to a directory poorly stapled to the wall,

I scrolled; A-B-C-D-E-F-Fuentes, Alejandro it read, the apartment number was unfortunately too

stained to be legible I sighed, "who ya looking for?" a rough Mexican woman's voice came

behind me, I recognized the woman in a long shirt and tangled hair as Carmen, Alex's old

neighbor/ex girlfriend, "well i'm looking for Alex Fuentes" I said, expecting her to tell me off or say f

find him yourself, instead she popped her gum, "He's in R fourteen" he words slurred so I didn't

hear exactly what she said but it sounded like four", which is up three floors and to the right,

elevators over there she gestured to the right, good luck" she then went into the room to the left

of me, "thanks" I quietly said, I tapped the elevators up button and got in, one floor, two floors,

three, ding I got off and went to my right and sure enough in rusted letters on the door read R-4, I

knocked on the door, feeling a sense of relief that I finally made it to his apartment, a woman half

naked with only a bathrobe covering her answered the door, my eyes were wide and my heart

sunk a bit, is Alex Fuentes here?" She smiled, "he's in R-14 honey" oh, "um thank you" I

mumbled and walked ten doors down, knocking again I heard footsteps, Alex shirtless and

yawing answered the door, thank you god in heaven! He looked at me for a second then opened

the door all the way, "hey chica" I set my bags down, I looked around, his place was surprisingly

clean, he walked to the bed in the living room of his bachelor style apartment and laied down, I

slipped my shoes off in the corner and took off my sweater leaving me only in my pajama bottoms

and tank top and climbed in beside mi amor, this is one of those lose win situations, I left my

family behind as they disowned me but yet I got to my boyfriend's house and I am safely in his

arms ready to sleep, I turn so I face him and kiss his lips, "Alex?"

"Mhm?" I can't find any words to say except, "thank you" he smiles half asleep, "meja" yawn, "mi

casa su casa" I smiled as I snuggled into him, "just remember that in the morning" he kissed the

top of my head, "I will"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry but I keep having very romantic scenes in Brittany's perspective and I know this is two in a row and I apologize I just hope that you guys enjoy this, very sorry, review :)**

**Brittany **

**"Brittany!" a shrill voice rang out I opened my eyes to find my mother standing over me with Alex's bandanna and in her other hand my engagement ring I looked down at my finger to find it gone, she put the **

**bandanna and the ring in one hand and hoisted me out of bed with the other dragging me down stairs I saw a lit fire, she threw both the bandanna and the ring in the fire, I watched as they both burned. **"noooo!"

a cool hand touched my forehead, "meja, meja" a calm voice said, I opened my eyes to pitch darkness, "a pair of strong arms enveloped me, "shhhhhh" he pulled me against him, "it's okay sweetie, I got ya, I got ya" he

kissed my forehead, "nightmare?" I nodded holding on to him for dear life, "my mother burned my engagement ring and your bandanna, i-i-i" Alex silenced me by putting a finger on my lips, "your safe here love no body is

going to get you I promise" I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, the bold blue numbers read 3:00, "I'm sorry I woke you" Alex shook his head, "it's fine love" he pulled me into him, I laied my head back down on

his chest as he rubbed my back it was soothing, he was humming something, "what are you humming?" I asked relaxed, "when we were kids my momma used to sing us to sleep and she always used to sing this to us" I

tilted my head up, "Alex" silence but I knew I had his attention, "I am really glad that you came after me in Colorado, I am glad that you actually came back for me, I didn't think I would ever see you again in my life" he

was silent, "do you want the truth?" he finally said well of course I do, but I was kind of afraid to here it, "I fell for you long before lucky and I made the bet, I pushed you far away so that I could protect you, but as the

months went by, I couldn't get you off of my mind and truth be told I thought you were already unavailable, and I thought that I screwed up so royally that you would never take me back if life its self was at stake, I

never once thought that five years later that you would be here in my arms, warm and wait...why are you here?" the moment of truth has arrived, "well I ran away"

"Apparently so chica" I sighed, "my parents were not too thrilled about us being married" hell they were thrilled about us dating, luckily I never told them that we had hot sex one night back when we were teenagers,

never again did we do it though, we didn't have time, we both were studying, he got his degree I got mine, then we started working, I moved back home, with a promise to shell-bell that I would come and visit her as

soon as I got my own place and got settled, she made me promise, we just didn't have time, it wasn't like we didn't want to, believe me there were some nights where I just wanted him, but then again in the long run it

paired off that I opened my books not my legs. I am successful and in the process of getting married, married, that reminded me I had yet to answer Alex's question, "my parents said I either choose you or them, so I

chose you and that's why I am in your apartment laying beside you in bed, I'm really sorry that I came here I just didn't know where to go, I know we both promised no sex till we were married and I know this is

tempting and-" he kissed me, "shhhhh, chica, slow your row, one you are always welcome here, two I have enough self control not to rip your cloths to shreds and three close your eyes, relax and get some rest, I love

having you next to me so don't sweat it." he kissed my forehead, "by the way, Shelly's coming to the wedding" I turned my head, "What?" I knew he smiled, "I got special permission for her to fly down to Chicago and-" I cut him off, "Alex?"

"Yes?" I sighed, "why don't we get married at your ma's house, after all it's close to where were going to be living and that way your ma and brothers can attend, and my parents aren't coming to the wedding, also its the same distance for Shelly to fly, and its cheaper also its part of who you are" Alex seemed pleased by the idea, but like a true gentlemen, he said, "are you sure that is what you want?" I nodded, "there is nothing in the world I would want more" he took my hand in his, "then well get married in Mexico" I closed my eyes and smiled, "good night meja" he said, "night Alex" I kissed his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to say a big thank you to ****Zombieninjacorn**** for her reviews! **

**Brittany**

The day of the wedding was set for September 1st; on that particular day five years ago a

northsider and a southsiders paths crossed and forever altered the future and the alignment of

the universe. Everyone in Alex's family was thrilled beyond belief that one Alex was getting

hitched and second they said I made him very happy, Shelly's flight was scheduled to come

into Baja California and we'd pick her up and drive down to Mexico on August 29th. With that

being said I had to get moving our wedding was only three months away and although

everything was all planned out, we had the place we were getting married at; St Mary's

church and the reception was going to be held a block and a half away at Alex's mom's house,

Alex's mom requested that we got married in a church and St. Mary's was in walking distance

and the ceremony was free that was a bonus, The wedding was going to be pretty small okay

that was a lie; Alex's whole family was in attendance and my sister was coming as well as

Sierra and Doug, and the most unexpected guest was wouldn't you know it, me and Alex's

high school chemistry teacher Mrs. Peterson and her husband Mr. Peterson. I had yet to find a

dress yet but I talked to Alex's mom and arranged for her to bring his fathers Tuxedo out of

storage, I was going to meet his mother half way in Oklahoma that way she had a two hour

drive and I had a two hour drive, therefore making it only four hours there and back home I

was to get it this weekend, Enrique; Alex's cousin arranged some very busy work so Alex

would be occupied and not know that I am gone.

Getting off work on Monday afternoon I decided to find a dress for myself, going into a little

store by Fairview high I hoped that they would have a pretty little dress, the bell dinged as I

stepped through the door, "hi" a cashier said, "hi, um what is your lowest priced dress?" she

smiled, "1,000" that was too expensive I only had about two hundred for a dress, teaching

don't pay much and tutoring on the side pays even less, "try a thrift store honey" she said, I

nodded and walked out. Coming up the apartment stairs with a basket of laundry from the

laundry matt up the street I pushed open the door, "hey love how was dress hunting?" I rolled

my eyes, "not all too well, I think I might look at a thrift store" he got up, "maybe you'll get a

gorgeous gown" I smiled, "unless were swimming in dough I really doubt it" I set the basket

down and started to fold.

**Alex**

I knew she wanted a dress that was pretty and I also knew that no thrift store is going to have

wedding dresses, thinking back I remembered that Brittany thought Elena's gown was pretty,

maybe today after I get off work from Enrique I'll drive up and see if Elena would mind

lending Brittany the gown. I smiled, "hey Brit , I'm going to the shop for a few hours Enrique

just got a car in and he needs my help" Brittany nodded, "I'll be here" I kissed the top of her

head and went out the door.

After work I drove the three miles to Elena's and Jorge's place, knocking on the door i wait a

moment, a little four year old girl opens the door, "Hola Monique, is your mother home?" she

nodded and scampered off, my cousin Elena comes to the door wiping her hands on the apron

of her swollen stomach, "ah Alejo, to what do I owe the honor?" I explained my situation, she

smiled, "But of course I'll let her borrow my dress, It'll be gorgeous on her"

"Can you drop it off to me on Tuesday at three, Brittany will be tutoring at her students

house" she nodded, "no problema" I walked out to Julio and hopped on heading home. I am a

genius, she'll be so surprised!


	6. Chapter 6

**Brittany**

Grabbing the mail I opened an invitation; to Mr. Alex Fuentes and Ms. Brittany Ellis, you

are invited to attend the wedding of Sierra to Doug on July 25th at the Plaza hotel 7775

Broadway. I smiled as I looked at the invitation I knew Sierra and Doug were going to

marry one day. I picked up the phone and dialed sunny acres I wanted to know how my

sister was, it has been a few weeks and I haven't heard anything.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Brittany Ellis; I am calling to check on Shelly Ellis, how is she holding up?"

"Oh very well Ms. Ellis, She is so excited to attend your wedding, which is all she talks

about: Bwee's wedding to Aleecx" I smiled, "when is she coming out, what time will her

flight get in?" I heard papers rustle, "well Shelly is scheduled to be at the airport in Baja

at eight" I wrote down: _eight o'clock Shelly comes in._ "Well thank you and tell her I said

'hi'"

"Will do miss Ellis, bye"

"Bye" I hung up. A knock on the door made me turn, I opened it, "hi Brittany"

"Hello Isabel, what brings you here?" She smiled, "well Alex said that he got a part in for

Lucky's RX-7" I nodded and gestured her in, "on the table; how have you and lucky

been?" she rubbed her stomach, "baby no. 2 on the way, I heard you and Alex are getting

married soon"

"September first, but only bad news is that me and Alex are going to be moving to

Mexico for a few years to take care of his mother" Isabel gave me a questioning look,

"guess Alex didn't tell you, His mother has been diagnosed with AIDS, I guess its from

her blood transfusion after her hip replacement, but anyways, we just found out a few

months ago, Carlos is going to College now and Luis is halfway through high school, and

is only fifteen, me and Alex are going stay close until she goes" I shook my head, "she's

a good lady" Isabel silently agreed, "when you two packing up?" I stacked some

manuals that Alex left on the table, "we pack up August 25th, I stay with his mother, and

he stays at our house, it's a traditional week of chastity, bride and groom cant see each

other now that's going to be tough" Isabel laughed, "that's why is called El Diablo week,

devil's week, couples survive without each other for seven days it makes them appreciate

they get to spend forever together" I nodded, "I am already grateful for him being my

forever" Isabel laughed, "ill bet, well I got to got going I'll see you at the wedding, I shut

the door.

The hours ticked by still no sign of Alex, It was almost midnight and I was starting to

fear the worst, sitting in bed the power cut out, scared as can be it got worse the door was

jiggling open, the door opened I closed my eyes breaths came heavy, "Hello mi amor"

Alex sat in the dark on the bed, "you okay?" I hugged him, "I am just fine" in fact I was

better then fine, I was glad he was home.

The next night as I walked back to the apartment from one of my students house a grey

Sudan drove beside me suddenly _pop pop_, I hit the sidewalk my breaths were labored,

"call 911" I breathed, "you heard her go!" someone called, my world was blurring and

spinning sirens lights, suddenly I was being lifted, a mask of oxygen was put on my face,

"your safe now" some one said then my world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex**

I sat at home reading over a car transition manual when the phone rang, "hello?"

"Hello is this Mr. Alejandro Fuentes?"

"Yes this is he, who is this?"

"Mr. Fuentes this is Max Lomax from lakeshore hospital, I'm afraid that your wife has

been shot" is this a prank? "My-my wife?"

"Yes sir isn't Brittany Fuentes your wife?" I felt like I had been hit in the stomach, "yes

she is, what happened?" screw it, "I'll be right there" I hung up and flew out the door

dashing on Julio to the hospital like a mad man; running into the hospital I went up to the

front desk, "where is Brittany Fuentes?" she looked up at me, "are you a relative of

her's?"

"She's my wife" I spoke quickly not wanting to waste time, "well…." She typed away on

her computer, damn I wish she would hurry it up, she popped her gum she was trying my

nerves, "Well sir, your going to have to go to the third floor" I was gone. Going up to the

third floor I went to another desk, "the lady in the lobby sent me here, I am inquiring

about my wife Brittany Fuentes" she nodded, "this way" I expected her to lead me to her

room but instead I ended up in a waiting room, "wait here" she said, I waited and waited

finally a man in a white lab coat came in, "are you Mr. Fuentes?" I nodded, "I'm Dr.

Goldfield, now lets talk" he sat down across from me, "Now, your wife was caught in a

drive by shooting" yes, yes doc I am very well aware she was shot where, how many

times and is it fatal is all I want to know, "she was shot twice; once in her stomach and

once in the right side of her chest thankfully no major organs were hit but that don't mean

she is home free yet" hmmmm, "Is she going to live?" Dr. Goldfinger or whatever took in

a breath, "were doing everything we can." Don't beat around the bush, "still didn't

answer my question; is she going to be okay?"

"Were not sure Mr. Fuentes, I'm very sorry" he walked away, my face fell in my hands, I

cried for the first time in a while, my fiancé's fate was in the air and there was nothing to

be done. If she didn't live I don't know how I would go on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex**

Five days she still hasn't woken up, I wasn't even allowed to go in and see her, they told

me to go home and get some rest, "if anything changes we'll call you" I swear I ever find

the S.O.B who did this I will murder them! Tossing and turning is all I do; I can't sleep,

last night I looked at the pictures of us, the trip to the Colorado River. That amusement

park, I closed my eyes, "please don't let her die" I whispered, the days ticked by today

had been a week since the shooting, my mom stopped by, "Brittany was going to give

this to you both me and her want you to have this" I opened the box and saw my dad's

tuxedo, tears filled my eyes again, "mama, what if she doesn't wake up?" She pulled me

beside her on the couch, like back when I was six she held me stroking my hair she shook

her head, "don't think like that Alejandro, she's a strong woman, she'll pull through" that

night as I laied in bed alone I dreamed that we had her funeral, that's it I need to see her!

I walked into the ICU and saw Isabel behind the desk, "Alex?" I nodded, "how is she?"

Isabel patted my hand, "she's still hasn't woken up" I inhaled, "Can I see her?" I braced

myself for the answer, she looked around and nodded opening the door she handed me a

mask, "you have ten minutes" I walked in "thank you my friend" she smiled and shut the

door, I walked into her cubical, she looked so beautiful, "hello quirda" I brushed her hair

back, i know I shouldn't have but I pulled down my mask and kissed her lips softly, I

went to leave when I heard, "Alex?" I turned around and saw her eyes fluttering, "hey

sleeping beauty" I walked back to her bed, she put her hand on mine, "how long can you

stay?" I wanted to say forever, "only for a few more minutes" I saw the look of sorrow in

her eyes, "please don't leave me" I kissed her forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can" it

hurt my heart to pull away and walk out the door but I was at peace knowing she woke

up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brittany**

Laying in the hospital bed I thought about what had happened, why did they do it, what

made me a victim, then on the hospital night stand I saw it, and I knew that the bandanna,

Alex's bandana was the reason that I that night was shot, I had the bandanna tied in my

hair when I was tutoring and I forgot to take it out, o' my gosh! I felt tears sting my eyes,

how could I have been so stupid! The door opened and Alex stepped in, "I'm sorry" I

whispered, he tilted his head, "I got my self shot I was wearing your bandanna" I was

sobbing now, he took me in his arms, " no love no, please don't cry" he held me close his

arms felt so good around me, "why aren't you upset?" Alex hung his head, "they did it

because of me, because I refused to join the blood again, they want me back" I took in a

breath, "please don't go back Alex" she held on to my arm with both hands, "I kissed her

forehead, "I wont but you have to go away for awhile I cant have you staying with me,

they will come for you" I shook my head, "where will I go?" he closed his eyes, "my

mom is going to pick you up and take you to Mexico with her, you'll stay there until

were married, I already packed you and she's already taken your stuff" my heart was

pounding, "please don't" I didn't want to let him go.

**Alex**

Does she think I want to let her go and move millions of miles away? Is she serious?

When she told me 'please don't' my heart fell apart, I took her in my arms, "well be

together again babe" I held her tight and close, "Alex?" I looked at her, "when is your

mom coming to get me?" I took in a breath, "she is coming when I check you out" I

looked out the window so she couldn't see the pain etched in my face.

**Brittany**

Today I was checking out of the hospital, Alex checked me out and I went down the

elevator and into the lobby. Alex's mom sat in one of the chairs by the wall, she smiled

and gestured out the door, I didn't want to let Alex's hand go, walking to the lobby door I

looked at Alex, he nodded and kissed my forehead and pressed something into my hand,

tears streamed down my face as I let go and left a piece of my self behind with my whole

world. As we drove away from the hospital I opened the piece of paper, I laughed he

wrote; **Saturday night. You and me. Driving lessons. And hot sex.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My tenth chapter! AWSOME, and I thank you to ****Zombieninjacorn**** for reviewing every chapter, thank you thank you thank you, I want you to know that your reviews keep me writing, keep it up I enjoy the feed back! Thank you so much can not stress how grateful I am **

**Alex**

From that day on the days passed like years, it has been almost a month since I have seen

Brittany and she was finally coming up to Fairfield for the last of the moving boxes.

I was finally moving to Mexico, the apartment had been sold and I had already loaded

my mom's car with boxes, "Alex?" I turned she thrust a box at me, "chill out love" she

has been tossing boxes at me like a maniac, "what's the rush?" I asked, "She smiled, "I

want to start my new life with you, I cant stand not being able to sleep next to you I miss

the warmth of my Alejo" I laughed and kissed her forehead, "I love you"

"Are you two ready?" the question came from Luis, "just because mom's patient don't

mean I am" Brittany patted his head, "just chill little bro" she smiled and shut the trunk,

"okay big sis" he got in his mother's car and me and Brit got on Julio, "we'll meet you in

Austin, you wreck mom's car I swear you will regret it, drive safe" Luis smiled, "don't

knock Brittany off that thing"

"That thing is called Julio get it right" I gunned the engine and drove off, I can't explain

how good it felt to have Brittany's head on my back, I felt her smile and I couldn't help

smiling as well, only a few more weeks before her and I would get some alone time and

that, that I was defiantly looking forward to, the hot sex, I guarantee it'll be hot, cause

almost six years with out her with me in that way was enough to drive a man mad.

We drove and drove and drove finally after a break in Austin we drove to Mexico, I got

to my mom's casa and had to let Brittany go yet again, after kissing her good bye I drove

my mom's car down the street and dropped my box's off, came back for Julio, then went

home, the house seemed so empty without her, the bed as usual was cold and empty, I

miss her, a day with her was not enough, El Diablo week was coming up crap. I closed

my eyes and finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have a favor to ask all you guys who read this story, this may sound strange but its for future references, meaning wont be appearing until future chapters, do you want the chapter where Alex and Brittany get married and the marriage night in Alex's perspective or Brittany's….please specify in review thank you so much! Thanks for all you guys who are reading.**

**-Sasukeloves**

**Brittany**

I laied in bed thinking of my Alex, his brown eyes, so tender so passionate, his bronze

skin washboard abs, I sighed in contentment and leaned into the pillow, in a few short

weeks I'd be beside him forever, I closed my eyes and felt like I was drifting away from

reality and back to my Alex.

_I looked to my right and saw Alex lying next to me; he reached out and pulled me to _

_him; his hands so rough so strong, dragging across my now exposed flesh his eyes so _

_loving scanning my body a smile crosses his face, "beautiful mi vida" he whispers, he _

_touches my face and drags his hand down my neck, chills run up my arms, his kisses are _

_light and all over my shoulder, "Alex, My Alex" he pushed a stray hair behind my ear _

_and softly kissed my cheeks, his hands caressed as did mine, oh how his skin felt his wash _

_board abs his broad shoulders his story telling scars every inch of his body was _

_perfection, "kiss me Alex" his lips were inches from mine, "Brittany wake up" _

"Brittany?" I opened my eyes and saw Luis standing over me; I looked to the right of me

the side of the bed was empty…..and cold. I sighed, "Good morning Brit, Mi mama said

time for breakfast" I dressed and walked down the hall, "is Alex coming over?" She

shook her head, "he swung by and dropped this off to you" in her hands was a beautiful

dress, "where did he?" she smiled, " he and Elena have been hiding this for weeks" I

smiled, "he's something special" his mother laughed, "he's so much like his father I

sometimes believe I am looking at my husband" she turned around and continued to

make Luis's omelet, I looked at the picture of Alex's father hanging in the living room,

and nodded to myself, Alex did look a lot like his father.

**Alex**

I stopped by my ma's house, I was going to give Brittany Elena's dress, I had to hide it in

one of the box's so she wouldn't see it, she was so close to almost opening the box, I

swear I think I almost gave my cover away, I chuckled to myself at the memory. Brittany

was sleeping my mother said and since it was almost El Diablo week I shouldn't

see her, my mother is really old fashioned, the wedding wasn't until September 1st, it is

only August 23rd I wish I could touch her once more, I can't last nine seconds without my

Mommacita how the hell am I supposed to last nine days without her? A knock came at

the door, I opened it to find my little brother Luis on my door step, "hey bro" I opened

the door, "Mama said you have the nightmare" I gave him a look, "you came all the way

down here for a movie?" he smiled, "yeah" i had a idea, it was awful but El Diablo week

wasn't for another two days, so I wasn't going against tradition, "alright if I give you the

movie, you let me see Brittany" he gave me a look, "but Mama" I smiled, "keep her busy

for an hour" he shook his head "thirty minutes" I sighed, "deal" I handed over the movie,

"now when am I going to see her?" Luis shrugged, "it has to be before Thursday" crap,

today was Wednesday, it was either now or never, "take mama out I have to see her

before I can't" he smiled, "when?" I looked at the clock it was a little past one, "at about

three o'clock take mama out" he nodded and went running down the street. The time

ticked by it was two forty five my heart was beating my stomach was fluttering, I

grabbed my keys and started to walk to my mama's, I texted Luis, _u gone?_ A second later

I vibrated, _yes now go you have thirty minutes and no more then that, mama shops quick._

That's my cue, I ran down the street and as I arrived at my mama's door I felt my heart

racing, I knocked, no answer, I opened the door and walked in, I hear singing, walking

down the hall I saw Brittany in a tank top and jeans, wet hair draped over her shoulders,

"Mommacita there should be a sign that read; Caution sexy when wet" she turned around,

"Alex?" her face lit up like Christmas, I pulled her to me, she smelt incredible, I put my

face to her neck and inhaled, she stroked my hair, I held her with one hand and ran my

hands through her hair I smiled, "yeah defiantly sexy when wet" she kissed me lightly,

"your not supposed to see me" I groaned, "it isn't El Diablo week yet mi vida" she

looped her arms around my neck, "but it starts tomorrow" I smiled, "all the more reason

to see you" I wanted her so bad right now words couldn't explain. She put her forehead

on mine "your mom will be home soon" she whispered, "I know, five more minutes" she

pulled back and looked at me, "Shelly comes in the 29th" I nodded, "you going to get

her?" I didn't wait for her response I placed my lips on hers savoring every moment, she

kissed back, "yeah, your mom is going to drive me" she kissed me, man I wish this

moment would last forever and ever, my phone vibrated, I pulled away from Brittany,

_were coming home._ I sighed, "I got to go" Brittany closed the space between us, "I'm

going to miss you" she lightly kissed my lips, I deepened the kiss, I don't want to let go,

" I have to go" I let her go with a heavy heart, she took my hand, "I'll walk you to the

door" we walked down the hall to the front door, I kissed her again and let her go, I was

down the street right as my mother got home.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay this chapter is here because of Zombieninjacorn who is very pissed at me for not updating.

**Brittany**

I had just saw Alex a few hours ago but it wasn't enough, El Diablo week started

tomorrow, I needed to see him before midnight, I sat on the living room couch, "Mrs.

Fuentes?" she looked up, "Brittany you're marrying my son, please call me ma" I smiled,

"Ma, I'll be back in a few hours I'm going to go check out the local cantina" she looked

up, "no, your going to see Alex" I bit my lip, "it isn't devil week yet" she sighed, "I did

the same thing when I married my Alejandro, it was the night before El Diablo and me

and him spent the night together" I sighed, "when does the week officially start?" She

inhaled a breath, "the week begins at dawn"

"when the sun rises?" she nodded, "and when that sun rises you better be in this door" I

didn't wait for anymore explanations I was out the door and down the street, I tried the

door, surprisingly it was locked, I fished my key out of my pocket and opened the door,

the shower was running, I decided to wait.

**Alex**

The hot shower relaxed my aching mussels, hot and soothing, I let the feeling seep in, she

was the only thought on my mind, when the sun rose I was screwed I couldn't see my

mommacita for a week, and then she was mine forever, to hold to kiss, her body, so pale

so curvy so- I turned the water cold before I ended up with the unwanted and unneeded, I

sighed and got out wrapping a towel around me I headed to the bed room, getting into the

plaid bottoms and old navy top Brittany had bought me for my birthday last year , laying

back on my pillows I closed my eyes.

**Brittany **

I didn't want to catch him with only a towel around him, that was too tempting to make a

move, so as I held my self back knowing full well what he was and wasn't in, I smiled to

myself, I counted up and up finally I walked to his bedroom, soon it would be ours,

when we were married, I saw him eyes closed in the pajamas I bought him, I smiled,

"caution sexy when wet" I said, his eyes opened his eyes, I tried to pose like I was sexy, I

wonder if it was working?"

**Alex**

Whatever effects that cold shower took away were back in that single moment of looking

at her, she was sexy, kick ass sexy! I wanted to take her in my arms and rip that sweater

off her, but I wont – I cant- I am not going to! I screamed inwardly at myself, "What are

you doing here?" I asked, she sighed, "Alex I had to see you" those simple words made

every doubt I had fade, I went to kiss her and she put her finger to my lips, "I cant stay, I

wont sleep with you" I held her at arms length, "why?" she looked at the bed, "I want to

be married before I lay in it, and if I sleep with you I'd want to do more" she looked

away" I smiled I had an idea, "stay here I'll be right back" I changed into jeans and a tee

shirt, coming out, I took her hand and lead her out back to Julio, threw her on, and rode

off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex**

Going on Julio I stopped at the local cantina, "what are we doing here?" I smiled, "Chica

I need a drink before the sight of you makes me go insane" she smiled and rubbed her

legs on each other, she was testing me, going inside before I pinned her on my

motorcycle and took advantage right then and there.

**Brittany**

Messing with Alex was fun, I knew that he wanted me, believe me the feeling was very

mutual, I followed him inside, the music was loud and the place smelt of cigarettes, Alex

took one out of his back pocket, I took one as well, I tried smoking to defy my mom and

dad and it is relaxing, I don't light up often but when Alex smokes I tend to. He smiled,

"can I buy you a drink mam?" he asked in a sexy mexicano accent, "sir are you hitting on

me?" he flashed me a you cant resist me smile and blew a stream of smoke at me, "could

be mam" I blew smoke out, " double tequila lime please" he smiled and took a drag,

"you're my kind of woman" I winked, as Alex was getting the drinks from the bar a guy

came up behind me, "hello seniorita" he said, I took a drag, "Hola" I turned no entirely

interested, "you must dance with me" I shook my head, " Alex came back, I took a shot

holding my cigarette then taking a drag again, Alex did the same. "Your woman can

drink" the man said Alex shook his head, "she's my woman" he leaned into my ear,

"dance with me mommacita" I took one more long drag and put it out, I unbuttoned my

sweater and set it on the bar leaving me only in my skin tight tank top I took one more

drink then swayed my hips toward him.

**Alex**

DIOS MIOS! The way she moved toward me made me want to take her out of that bar so

no man could look at her I swear any of them try to touch her I'll get them! The music

was rhythmic, I grabbed her by her jeans and pulled her toward me, man I need another

drink, the way she looks smells, its enough to drive a man mad, I tried to calm myself she

wasn't mine…yet I smiled wickedly pulling her ever so closer, she moved her hips

against me, "I need another drink" I said, she smiled, "me too" we downed one more

round and then danced again; she kissed me, I kissed back, no one matter no one even

seemed to notice what can I say a bars a bar, I wish I could keep her for the night,

"Brittany?" she looked at me with those crystal eyes, "I can't keep you" she smiled, "ill

be yours soon" I kissed her one more time, "we better go before im too drunk to drive us

home" she nodded and got her sweater. We went back home and laied on the couch,

please sun don't rise I don't want to lose her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brittany**

I felt Alex's steady breathing, he was asleep, I couldn't sleep, no not now, time was so precious. Glancing at the glowing clock sitting near the coffee table I felt tears well in my eyes, only a few more hours till sun up,

then i would have to leave him weather he was awake or not, ad cold hearted as it sounds i'd rather leave him while he is still asleep, the heart ach would be less then if i woke him up to say good bye, if i did that i might

never let go and then the tradtion would be broken, and bad luck will rein upon our marriage. I leaned my head on his shoulder again, why did i have to marry a mexcian, with a blasted tradtiton of letting the bride and

groom be apart for a week, i mentally slapped myself, that mexcian culture was part of the man i love and i respect the tradtitons because i respect Alex, I sighed, and looked at him, the moon light bathed his prefect fae

he looked so peaceful i gently move a peice of his dark hair away from his face, I couldnt resist lightly kissing his forehead. I watched the clock for what seemed like only seconds before it showed that it was five thirty it

was time for me to go the hot red sun would rise over the mountains at five fourty five and I promised Mrs. Fuentes that I would be in her door, why couldnt time stop? I lightly pushed up from him, lightly bending down i

place a soft kiss on his lips, he didnt wake, thats how i wanted it, it was better this way, with tears streaming down my face i placed a note lightly in his hand and quietly slipped out the door and down the street, as I

got into my bed room and sat on my bed looking out the window i saw the red ball of fire comming up over the mountains, El Diablo week has begun.

**Alex**

The sun was just in the sky as i opened my eyes, and my Brittany was gone, i knew why she didnt wake me, i would have never let her go, and she would have never left, i sighed and looked in my hand a peice of paper

stuck out, as i opened it up i smiled, in my mi vida's hand writting was on the paper written three simple yet oh so powerful words, the words that i wished i could say to her,** I Love You.**

With a heavy heart i went to my job, i was fixing cars at a local garage out by st mary's, like i did for my cousin back in fairfeild, i had a nack for fixing up transmitions and other various odd jobs on the cars brought in. ya i

had a college degree but no one needs a chemistry back ground plus it paied and i need the money. At six thrity am and worked until five on week days, i was off on weekends usually, i could get paied over time. i

sighed as i slid under a car, nothing to look forward to except that once this day was over i was one day closer to seeing Brittany and one day closer to being her husband, I smiled, "Alex hurry up! your laggin" i mentally

slapped myself, dont lose yourself in your excitement, stay focused, the old saying time flies when your having fun, yeah i wish that was true, the hours were dragging on, only six days ten hours and two minutes until i

can see my girl again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Brittany**

**CAR ALARM! **my back hit the cold hard floor, ouch...i laied my head under the bed and closed my eyes, "BRITTANY" head conected with the boards under

bed, another ouch, "yeah?" Luis stuck hishead in the door, "its ten thirty", o' my gosh shelly's plane! it came in at eight am in the morning, my sister has

been sitting in an airport for almost two hours, i flung on jeans and grabbed a tee shirt, i was half way out the door when i saw a car pull up, the back of my

future husband's head came into view, he helped my sister into her wheel chair and wheeled her up the stairs, i wish i could have gone out and kissed him

to thank him properly,"Gracios Alejo" i said through the screen door. he nodded, "De nada mi vida" he said with a wink, "love you" he smiled, "Te amo

demasiado"

"he was nice enough to go pick her up for you, he thought you would like to sleep late" i smiled "he will make a good husband" his mother smiled, "yes, yes

he will, he is just like his father" Alex started the car and drove away, i brought shelly in, "hey shell-bell, did you enjoy hanging with Alex?" she nodded

vigoriously, "Alejandro nice" her computer said i smiled, "he likes Alex" she gave me a grin, "Alejandro" her computer said again, i rolled my eyes, "he's

gonna getcha" she let out a cute laugh, Luis walked by, "shelly, you remember Luis?" she nodded, "hi luis" luis smiled and nodded, "Carlos will be in

tommorrow, so you'll see him"

"Luis, i am going to drive you over to Alex's tonight, shelly will take your room, si?" Luis nodded, "i'll get packing ma'ma" mrs. Fuentes turned to Shelly,

"welcome Shelly" she smiled, "brittany if you would,bring Shelly's bag into Luis's room" i nodded grabbing her bag, "i'll be right back Shell-bell" i caught luis's

arm as he went down the hall, "luis would you play checkers with shelly?" Luis smiled, "she's gonna kick my ass" i gave him a look, "watch your mouth!" i

followed mrs. fuentes into the room and set her bag down, i turned to her, "i didnt break el diablo week did i?" she laughed, "no mi hija, you didnt, el

diablo week says you cant touch eachother, most mexicans say cant see eachother cause seeing someone you love and not being able to touch them is a

task and usually many touch eachother, so not being able to see someone your not tempted to touch" i ventured, "does Alex know that?" she nodded,

"thats the reason he didnt come close to you cause he knew that if he brought shelly inside he'd touch you" i smiled, "he is very responible and very

respectful" she nodded, "Brittany when Alejandro's father died that night, i clung to all my sons, cause i didnt want to lose them too, when Alejo quite the

blood i thoughthe was dead for sure, i know over the years i have been very harsh to you and for that i am very sorry-"

"no es gran cosa" i said she touched my hand, "you were ment for my Alejandro" i let out a breath, "no he was ment for me, Ma'ma i thought that day at

the hospital when he broke up with me that was it, i never thought five years i'd be sitting here and in a few short days i would marry him"

"neither did i"

"Luis!" Mrs. Fuentes voice rang, "head over to Alex's"

"Si Ma'ma" he called back, "i'll walk you over" i said Luis gave me a look, "you are only walking me to the porch" i frowned, "fine" Luis grabbed his bag and

we walked out the door, the walk to Alex's was not long enough and as we got to the porch Luis smiled, "bye" i waited a second, Alex came to the screen i

smiled, "adios mi vida" he said opening the door for Luis, i blew him a kiss he smiled and blew me one back, "okay, okay you too chill, Brittany go home, A

lejandro get in the house" Alex smacked him on the back of the head, "adios" i waved and walked back down the street and into the house, no lights

were on, everyone must have been asleep, not me i needed to get out of the house, i needed a drink and a smoke, i grabbed Alex's leather jacket and

headed out the door.

**Alex**

So many things race through my mind, i am going to be a married man in four more days, Luis is snoring like a hippo with a hernia, i sat up in bed, Carlos

was comming in tommorrow and i'd have one more person in the house, i sighed and laied back on my bed, i needed to get out of this house i need air, who

am i kidding i need brittany, this whole seeing her and not touching her crap is making me practice a whole new level of self restraint, i am suprised that i

was able to say good bye to her twice today and not run out and grab her, i went outside to Julio, strattling him i rode off to the local cantina

as i parked Julio i sighed and pulled out a cigirette, lighting it i inhaled deeply, instant reilf of stress, with the joint in my mouth i walked through the doors

only to find my worst nightmare, Brittany looking totally sexy, smoking and swaying her gorgous body to the latino music, "Bonita" a guy called cat calls

echoed, instantly i felt like i had to protect her, 'self control' i told myself taking a seat at the bar, guys touched her hips as she swayed back and forth, i

took a shot of my drink, 'dont look Alex dont-' darn this i turned my head to see her wearing my leather jacket, a sign she was still mine, relaxing a little i

sipped another round and watched my beautiful pronto para ser esposa dance, Dios mío, que es precioso, alguien me salve, mi niña me está haciendo

volverse loco! i ran my hands through my hair and let out a whistle, okay so im enjoying this sue me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Brittany**

I can't sleep, tomorrow is the big day, oh please time hurry up. The clock says its 10:03, I take in a breath nerves have the

best of me, I lay in bed thinking, tomorrow I will walk down the aisle. Getting up I walk around the bedroom, glancing once

more at the clock it reads 11:18 still not tired, opening the door quietly I slip into the small kitchen and grab some of Mrs..

Fuentes ice cream, getting a spoon I sat on the kitchen floor and ate a few spoonfuls, "one last night of being Ms. Ellis

tomorrow I will be Mrs.. Fuentes, Alex's wife, glancing at the ring on my finger I shrug, I wish I knew what Alex was doing

what he was thinking, if he was even up, I doubt he is awake.

**Alex**

I'm a mess I can't stop thinking of her, she is invading my every thought, tomorrow I will no longer be a lone ranger but a

married man, a man with a wife and responsibilities, a man who is committed. I let out a silent sigh, I wish Paco were here

to see me marry Brittany, I can almost hear him now saying "good job man you finally made the right choice" I touch a scar

on the left side of my stomach a permeate reminder of me leaving the blood. Getting up I quietly open my bedroom door

and go to the fridge, grabbing a beer I open the screen door and sit on the porch and light a cigarette, not that I am about

to get drunk and high the night before my wedding but I need to calm my nerves. My Mammacita always gets me in a

frenzy, I can't wait to marry her.

**Brittany**

"Brittany wake up" I open my eyes, Mrs.. Fuentes is standing over me, "ready for your big day?" I nodded, " is everyone

up?" she nodded, I jumped out of bed, "I need to get Shelly ready" she put her hand on me, "I'll get Shelly ready, Isabella

is going to help you get ready" as if on cue Isabella pregnant as can be popped in the door, "alright sit on the chair brit"

she gestured to the wooden chair she shoved in the corner, i sat in my blue pajamas as Isa curled and styled my hair,

fastening millions of bobbi pins into my scalp she stepped away, "whatcha think?" i smiled "its so beautiful" she nodded,

"now for your make up" i felt the hours ticking away as she applied blush and eye shadow, finally Isa helped me pull on

Elena's wedding gown, i looked in the mirror and smiled, i looked at the clock on the night stand, it read 12:58 soon it

would be time, the wedding started at two and i had to be done by at least one thirty, Mrs.. Fuentes opened the door, "oh

Brittany you look lovely" i twirled, "you really think so?" she took my face in her hands, "of course" stepping out of the small

room, i faced three of my brides maids plus Isa who waddled out behind me, and a few other women who had come to help

Mrs.. Fuentes with the cooking, "Dios mios you are a vision" Elena said she motioned for me to turn, i did, "i know i should

have known you would one day get married to Alex but i never thought you would and i never pictured Brittany Ellis's

wedding like this" Isa said as we walked out the door to St. Mary's up the street, well truth be told i didn't think I'd be

married to Alex either, or that i would have a wedding like this where i was walking through the streets of Mexico to a

church in a used dress, i used to picture when i thought of marriage, a horse and carriage taking me to the church, a

glorious gown and millions of dollars put into it, but now, when i thought of me getting married i couldn't picture anything

better then this. As i walked all the women were singing in Mexican, when we got to the church my brides maids, Elena,

Shelly and Isa my maid of honor all went off to the side as the women filed in the door, Mrs.. Fuentes stayed outside with

me and the girls, she was going to help Shelly down the aisle, not that shell-bell needed help but just in case. Enrique came

outside, it was two o'clock, Mrs.. Fuentes smiled with tear filled eyes and put something around my neck then put my veil

down and kissed both my cheeks, "buena suerte, Que Dios los bendiga en su día de la boda" i nodded and took in a breath

and looked down it was a cross, "Mothers give their wedding cross to their daughters on the day they marry" Erique said

before he took my arm and linked it to his, Elena entered the church followed by Shelly and Mrs.. Fuentes, and last came

Isa, the bridal march began, everyone stood, Erique entered with me, i felt myself biting my lip people were looking but all i

saw was my Alex waiting for me at the end of the aisle, he looked so handsome in his papa's suite, he stood looking at me,

Enrique walked me up to Alex, he raise my veil and kissed me once on the forehead, and both cheeks and then lowered it

again, he shook hands with Alex and sat down, the ceremony began the priest read off the vows and finally he said, "Os

declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia" Alex swept me into his arms and kissed me, everyone cheered, "ladies

and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs.. Alejandro Fuentes!" Alex took my hand and lead me back down the aisle as everyone clapped

and smiled. I am now Mrs.. Brittany Fuentes! Dios mío, en realidad se casó con Alex Fuentes!


	17. Chapter 17

**Brittany**

Everyone filed out of the church, except me and Alex, we stayed behind, everyone was going to his

mother's house, we would follow but his mother told us to wait a second. "mi hijo Alejandro, te

pareces tanto a tu padre, es como si él está de pie delante de mí, No puedo creer que mi hijo se ha

casado" She started to cried and Alex took her in his arms, "Por favor, mamá don't cry que va a estar

bien, mamá te quiero y hoy debería ser un día feliz, estoy seguro de que papá se siente orgulloso de

nosotros dos, sobre todo por la lucha para elevar a mí ya mis hermanos no ser decente hombres" i

don't know what he said but the last part made his mom laugh, "Brittany, congratulations on

marrying my son" she wiped her eyes and walked out the church doors after everyone, following her

Alex took my hand, "i love you" he smiled, "not as much as i love you chica"

Inside his mom's house everyone talked spanish and english flowed through out the room, "Alex and

Brittany, i have got to say i never thought i would see the day when you two would marry" Alex

smiled, "Well Mrs. P i have gotta say that is the sweetest almost compliment you have given me all

my life" Alex and hugged, "Congratulations the both of you and i am so proud of the

adults you have become" She hugged me, "and i proud that you were smart enough to choose Alex,

he is a great guy, believe me i saw potential" i smiled, "thank you" she motioned to a man in his mid

thirties he walked over, "Alex, Brittany, this is my husband Ed Peterson, Ed these are the two i told

you about" he smiled and shook Alex's hand and hugged me, "Congrats to you both, Nadine has

told me everything about you guys" Me and Alex turned to eachother, "EVERYTHING?" we said in

unison making both Mr. and Mrs.. Peterson laugh, "maybe not everything" he grinned.

**Alex**

"Alright everyone clear the floor, for the bride and groom's first dance" Carlos announced, a slow

song began to play, i bowed in front of Brittany and extended my hand, " may, i have this dance"

she took my hand and went to the dance floor with me, pulling her close we danced, i let the words

of the song seep into me as i swayed with my wife in my arms, pulling her even closer i kissed her

cheek, "i love you" i whispered so only she heard, she smiled her blue eyes sparkling, one last

sway and the song ended. Brittany let go of me, i gave her hand one last squeeze before the

prosperity dance began and people paied to dance with my bride, i stepped off the floor as music

began again. I sat back and watched men come up and pin dollar bills to her gown, she smiled and

winked at me, i winked back and smiled. with dinero pinned all over her Brittany scurried off the

dance floor, Luis came up to the mic as well as carlos, " the Bride has made a special request for the

fuentes trio to sing for her, now if everyone would be so kind and get Alejandro up here we'll start" i

grimaced at them but walked forward Brittany smiled and let me pass, i took the mic, "Alright

everyone in honor of the bride's request me and mi hermanos idiota shall sing" the music started

and Carlos, Luis and me started singing it was no where near serious but everyone was having a

ball listening to us, Brittany and Erique danced, mi ma and Lucky danced also Jorge, Elena and Isa

joined in all and all it was awesome i couldn't have asked for a better day, on the last song i stepped

down and Carlos sang, i grabbed Britain's hands and began to dance with her, "tu eres mi mundo

chica, voy a demostrar que para el resto de nuestras vidas" she put her head on my shoulder, "Amo

a mi esposo" and with that i am the luckiest guy in the world.

**Brittany**

The party ended and now me and Alex were going on our honeymoon which ment we were going

home, which is where i currently stand sitting in the bathroom looking in the mirror wondering if my

body is good enough for Alex. great now i have a husband outside the door anxiously waiting for me

to open up and i am doubting myself, frankly there's an issue here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brittany **

I let my hair down taking my time to make sure it is perfect, I feel like I'm back at

Fairfield being the all mighty princess I pretended to be oh so long ago, "date prisa que

me estoy muriendo aquí niña!" I hear out side the door, Alex must be getting a bit

impatient, one more look, my hair falls on my shoulders and it looks like this is as good

as it is going to get, swallowing I turn the door till the knob clicks, here we go.

**Alex**

You know that moment when you were little and your mom said she was taking you to

Chucky Cheeses and the time came to head out the door and your mom takes forever and

a day to get ready and find her purse, That's how I feel now only it isn't my mom who's

taking a blooming eternity and what's going to happen is about a hundred times better

then cardboard pizza and a place that smells like kid's old gym socks. I drum my fingers

listlessly on the night stand, she said wait here don't move I'll be right back, I guess I

should have ask her to specify the time frame, cause I guess in girl language 'I'll be right

back' refers to give me eternity. Suddenly I hear the door click; it must be time for her to

emerge.

**Brittany**

Closing my eyes I step out, the night gown I decided to put on isn't skimpy, come on I

don't want to be thought a play boy bunny on my honey moon especially with Alex, but

it isn't made in the eighteen hundreds, I still want to be a little sexy, I hope all the

seduction I've practiced in the mirror works, but that was in the bathroom when I was

alone here with Alex I feel all my defenses have weakened and I stand stripped with

nothing to offer. I start walking toward him my hips swaying with each step.

**Alex**

SHE'S WALKING TOWARD ME! SHE'S WALKING TOWARD ME! My heart is

pounding in my ear's I feel like a little boy the age of four going to play on the play

ground near my house with my mama yelling for me to be careful and me just ready to

get dirty and play instead of a man who's on his honeymoon with his beautiful wife and

has completely forgotten what to do. I just sat there limp as she approached me, Mierda

Mierda, ¿qué hago lo que debo hacer! She's Coming closer deep breaths Alex deep

breaths, I feel as if I cant breath as if all the air as suddenly left and I am floundering to

breath, she touches my shoulder and moves down to the buttons of my dress shirt, one by

one they are undone, I- Her hands touch my skin, which is crawling now, it seems I've

now developed nerves on every part of my body, joder. Por el amor de la paz ya he tenido

relaciones sexuales con ella lo que está pasando aquí? Vamos Alex es un hombre

seiously, ahhhh se siente tan bien!

**Brittany**

They say life without sex does something to a man, I see what they mean, and I haven't

even gotten to the good part yet and I've barely even taken his shirt and already he looks

like he's going to pass out from pleasure, should I slow down, cause if he does pass out

that'd be a memorable honeymoon or should I just keep the pace cause he seems tortured,

his eyes are closed and already goose bumps are appearing, I haven't even gotten this

night gown off yet, geez. Decisions decisions. I trail my fingers under his open shirt and

down to his stomach, he about went flying. Suppressing a bit of a giggle I stood back.

**Alex**

Pleasure pleasure STOP! She stood back, "Mamacita, why'd you stop?" I knew I

sounded groggy and okay I'll say it sexually frustrated but truly I don't care, she giggled

that mad me even more frustrated, that's it, I leaned forward and grabbed her by her

waist, pulling her down under me, "now my lovely it's **my **turn"

**Review I'll write more. Sorry for the hold up though, my aunt had multiple miloma and recently passed Dec 10th I am sorry I couldn't write but I had to be there for my aunt, anyways I'll be updating more frequently now. Have a good new years happy 2012! **

**-Sasukeloves**


	19. Chapter 19

**Brittany**

Alex slowly lowered me on the bed, "your in for it _mi vida_" he whispered, oh how I love

it when he speaks Spanish it is so sexy, his nimble fingers hooked under my straps, his

chocolate eyes held desire, "what are you going to do now?" I challenged, he smiled,

"improvise" he slid one strap down my shoulder, his eyes never leaving mine, he put his

lips on my shoulder brushing them down until he hit my finger tips, he kissed each one

and then smiled as he got to my ring finger, "Mrs. Alex Fuentes" he whispered with a

wink, yes indeed now I was his wife, the wife of Alex, I smiled and relaxed as his lips

roamed my neck and shoulders, he slid the other strap down my arm and slowly tugged

the night dress down my abdomen to my thighs then onto the floor, a black bra stared at

him along with black underwear, hey it was a set, he smiled at me, I wonder what he is

thinking, oh how I wish I knew.

**Alex**

Perfection. That is what is staring back at me, my wife, oh her beauty, I smiled down at

her, Brittany Ellis, No Brittany Fuentes my wife, my wife, oh I couldn't get over it. I

softly touched her pale cream skin, so soft and supple, reaching up I unclasped her hair

golden curls fell upon her shoulder, she breathed out a soft breath I could have mistaken

for a soft moan, gently I eased down her bra straps just so the top of her perky chi chi's

were showing, I wasn't about to rip off her under garments no. I want her to enjoy this

hell I want to enjoy this, besides I need to exercise a bit of self control and right here and

now was the ultimate test, see how far I can go before truly loosing my sanity, and my

sanity was a narrow rope over the ever stretching canyon, long way down, I smiled evilly

and kiss the top of her breasts she let out a cross between a sigh and a moan, game on.

**Brittany**

I felt a rush of pleasure spike through my body, oh the rush how I missed it, I felt myself

going back in time, five years ago at Enrique's body shop Halloween night, the surge the

rush the danger the adventure all coming back in this moment only, I'm not in a auto

shop this isn't Halloween but I am with Alex, I leaned my head back against the soft

pillows as he eased my bra down, I felt the cold air hit my chest I shivered, then a warmth

spread thought me as Alex's warm mouth covered one of my breast, "mmmmm" I

managed, oh the pleasure, it was so much it was torture, he threw my bra to the floor and

his hands softly trailed down my stomach, he kissed right above my navel, "ohhhhhh" I

moaned, he smiled and slid his fingers around the waist band of my last piece of

undergarment, slowly he pulled it down with a smile, my last piece of clothing had hit the

floor. He sat back and admired, checking me out, I smiled, "you like?" he nodded and

trailed his fingers from my neck to my knee, I shivered in pleasure, "no fair" he looked at

me, "your still dressed" he smiled and slid his shirt off his tan shoulders, I reached for the

button of his pants and undo it he slides them off, only one more thing between me and

Alex, rising up on my knees I trail my fingers on his waist band he shivers, "come on" he

said, I shook my head, "come on what?" he let out a breath, "you know" I shook my

head innocently, "you have to tell me what you want" he opened his mouth, I shook my

head, "problem is I only understand Spanish" he let out a breath, "mi amor quiero que

quitarselo y quiero hacerte el amor ahora date prisa que aquí estoy a punto de dividir en

dos aquí!" i smiled, "como usted desea" i took off his boxers and threw them to the floor,

he pinned me under him, i wanted it and i think he knew it too, "come on Alex, please" i

said my voice full of urining, he smiled, "you have to tell me what you want mi vida" i

went to voice my want, but he shook his head, "sorry but i only understand spanish" oh

no he didnt just use my game aginst me, alright fine, "Alex me acaba de joder ya! Dios

mío! y no me hagas esperar otro minuto míster Fuentes" he looked at me, "wow

mamacita" softly he entered we both moaned, "mmmmmm" we said in unison, soon it

felt like pure ecstasy, "faster faster" i heard myself saying he obeyed no problema soon

both of us were on the edge, "o my gosh brittant im going to…." he didnt finish

cause we both hit our end.


End file.
